galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr Jack Babcock
Dr Jack Babcock was a Neurologist in the Coruscant Underworld of level 1320. Jack was friends with ARC-6446 "Bow" during Bow's fight aganist Dementia and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Jack helped Bow through his final moments. Jack in 9,BBY died from old age. Leaving Earth Jack left Earth at the age of 15 to persue a career in Medicine. Jack left Earth for the depths of Coruscant underworld. Jack set up his own medical practice on level 1320 and treated patients. Jack left behind his sister when he left for Coruscant. Jack was the longest practising human doctor on Coruscant. "But who we leave around that times are the ones who are now available." Meeting ARC-6446 After Bow left the cemetery after saying goodbye to his son he walked over to a transport and asked to be taken to Kamino. Bow opened a com-link channel and said to e Kaminoan Doctor. "You guys are hopeless. I've gone mad!" "Bow the solitary troopers are still trying to find you. Where are you?" "On Coruscant. Wanting answers. I shaved my head without reason! You Kamino Docs are mad. You are useless. I went to a friend who gave me an injection. It kind of worked. But my symptoms are getting worse." "Your classic Trooper Bow. It's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Or in this case CTSD. Haha." Bow angrily said "This is serious! Stupid tall freaks!" Bow ended his contact and said to the driver, "Take me to the bottom of this stink hole." Bow got out of the Taxi and walked down to another clone bar where he was almost crushed by a pole. "Hey, Bow. What's up." "Stupid Kaminoan doctors that's whats up. I'm having mental troubles." "Hey. Is it PTSD?" "No it is worse. I had a seizure in a bathroom and then puked everywhere. I'm sick. It's no joke." Bow then walked away on to the roof. Bow started heavily drinking on the roof and messaged his general saying he will step down from his position as Captain. Bow was then again contacted by his general who said "Bow... Are you sure you want to step down as captain?" "I didn't say that general. I love my job as captain." "You said you were stepping down. Are you sure your ok?" "I don't know General Bondi.. I think I'm losing my memory. Or my sanity." "Come to me. We'll get some Kaminoan help. and they'll find out what is wrong.." "No sir. I'll find my own answers." "Did you know the solitary clones are still trying to find you?" "YES! I know sir!" "Alright. Find your answers. Bondi out. "Bow stood up and met a stranger. "I heard you needed some help." "Yeah.. Not from you but." "I'm a doctor. A neurologist. My name is Dr Jack Babcock. You're symptoms are classic of a mental problem, such as Dementia and epilepsy.." "How...I mean why?" "You guys where sped grown. Anything happens. Even quicker aging." Bow tried to sit down but he vomited all over the place he was about to sit on. "Can you stop this.." Jack nodded a no. "Your symptoms have taken full control of your body. I'm afraid your doomed. There is nothing I can do. I'm sorry." "Don't be. Soon I'll be joining my son and my wife." "I thought you weren't allowed to settle?" "That's what you think." Bow then had a memory lapse and said "Who are you?" "I am Dr Jack Babcock a neurologist." Bow then said "I'm crazy aren't I?" "YES! Yes you are. But your ok to be crazy. It's understandable.." Bow walked away and said "The solitary clones are still looking for me. I hope they don't need help.." "Bow. You need help You've lost your mind." "I don't need help! Not from you anyway Dr Babcock." "But Bow!" Bow disappeared, leaving Babcock to think about what just happened. Bow was in the bar and ordered a drink from it. "Yo Bow. How does it feel to be on the run." said the bartender. Bow pulled out his blaster and said "I get asked that one more time. I'll shoot!" The bar went quite and Bow said "What are you all staring at! Get back to your drinks. And yes I feel great. Now knowing I'm going crazy and I have a short memory. But I will always remember my son." "Bow." said a voice behind him. "Let me tell you something. We are all crazy.." Bow then shot the person behind him and said "How does Dementia and vomiting sound!" "You have mental issues. Serious ones?" said the Bartender. "YES! And I am finding my own answers." Bow left the bar to see solitary clones out and about. "What do you guys want!" "Bow calm down. Where not here to take you away. We need answers." "To what?" "To why you just shot an informant." Bow continued walking and ignored them "Bow!" Bow turned around and said "I've gone crazy." Bow jumped off platform. "Well he wasn't wrong." said the commander, Bow landed on the ground below and took off his gauntlets and walked away leaving them there. "Time to find my own answers." said Bow. Finding the answers "AH!!" Bow said whilst on the run. "No one to contact. I have no gauntlets no arm communication." Bow then thought of his helmet comlink. "This is Bow. Contacting Medic Jinson, come in Medic Jinson." Bow waited for a response. "Medic Jinson reporting. What seems to be the problem Bow?" "I'm getting worse Jinson." "I know. We found your gauntlets. Are you mad?" "Is that a sensible question? I need to see a medic. In private." "I'm sorry Bow, but your on you're own. I'm sorry, but all orders are clear to stay away from you, until you're brought in for checks.." Bow then said "Stop following your stupid orders Jinson. Get a medic any medic to these coordinates." As Jinson got the coordinates he said "These are the marks for the bridge underneath the clone bar. You didn't get far." "Either did your career." "Bow. Your on your own. Find your answers and find them quick. Others have started to follow PTSD. Make it quick." Bow cut communications and continued running.Bow stopped and screamed at the top of his voice "Why is this happening to me!" Bow grabbed his head and screamed again. Bow screamed so loudly he met Dr Babcock again. "Dr Babcock?" "Bow. I'm sorry but your contact places where all over the place." "I don't care. Make me better. PTSD and dementia really suck! " Babcock then said "Okay. I'll do my best. Follow me." Bow followed Babcock to his medical station and said "This is my private use Medical station. Only for the difficult of cases." Bow sat down and put his hands on his head. "This is hard for me. I was told by another medic another clone is starting to get symptoms." "Of course. You're in a time of war. It is PTSD. But have you hit your head hard enough to get dementia?" Bow tried to remember he suddenly said "Trapicus! I was knocked out on Trapicus! I was left for dead on Trapicus! I had to find my own way off the planet." "Well we know what your problem is Bow. Concussion with no medical treatment, leading to sudden on set dementia. Bow your found your answer." Bow let out a smile. "Well can you do anything about the nausea?" "Concussion/brain damage. You were sent back into battle without the proper checks." Bow said "Is there anything you can do!" "I'm sorry there isn't" "This is Captain Bow. I have found answers. I had concussion, that turned into sudden onset dementia. I also say this, You ARE USELESS! I blame you for not doing any treatment. The other clones have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, the need a rest the ones who served without rest. I also quit the army." Bow then said "I cannot deal with this anymore. Dementia is my downfall. Thanks to the Republic Army for doing nothing about it. Bow out." Bow slammed his helmet on the floor cracking it in the process. "You're not going to hide?" "Not anymore. I have answers to why and how, but not the answers to why I haven't lost the plot completely." "It takes awhile, your case 4 months.." "I have no point running or hiding. I now have a life." Time Lost "I wasn't thinking!" Said Bow as he was talking to Dr Babcock. "I've go dementia, and I vomit every time I think of something to do with the war, it's the last thing I cannot think of.." Bow knelled down and looked at his helmet. He looked deeply into the eyes of his helmet and saw back to the days of his training. "Bow are you ok?" Bow looked into his memory and ignored Babcock. Bow then said "I'm innocent. I have almost died from my service to the Republic. I made sure I wasn't putting myself in any more danger.." "Bow are you ok?" said Babcock one last time. Bow reached over to Dr Babcock and said go "Go. Leave! The army is on it's way to find me! Go Doctor go!" Babcock shocked said "What? Bow. They will not find you here. This part of Coruscant no-one goes to. Not even the Jedi." Bow stood up and slammed his helmet again, this time cracking it in half. Bow then said "I'm not going to die. Not here." "Bow where are you going." "Somewhere. Here catch. If you find me, I've failed. "Bow walked out of Babcock's office and saw a group of clone troopers waiting for him. "Bow. You're still alive." The trooper held out his hand to reveal a small earring. "You left this behind." Bow shook his head and said "It's not mine. I never owned an earring." "Are you sure?" Bow nodded and said "I never owned an earring." The troopers said "It is true." Bow then said "It's PTSD and dementia. I'm not crazy. Every clone has PTSD. Now leave me alone." Bow held out his weapon and said "I might be losing my memories, but I know how to still use my weapon." Bow aimed it and said "Leave." The troopers slowly left and went away. Bow climbed his way to level 1319, just one level down from Dr Babcock. Bow walked around and saw one of his former Golden Squad colleagues. "Teo, is that you?" Teo turned around and said "Bow. How are you?" "I can never tell. Not anymore." "You have dementia as well?" "Teo..What?" "I have it as well. But at least I didn't quit the army!" Bow then snapped and said "Do you know how hard it is to be a regular person with PTSD, dementia and vomiting? YOU don't shut up and get out of here." Teo then left Bow and Bow decided to walk around level 1319. Bow's Death "Bow, care to work with me?" said Dr Babcock through his comlink to Bow's helmet. Bow then said, "I'd love to. Hold on I'm coming back." Bow slowly walked back to level 1320. Bow picked up his cracked helmet off the ground from were he was standing. "It's time to go helmet. I'm leaving you here." Bow then vomited into his helmet and placed it into a garbage dumpster. Bow walked back to the last level of 1319 and jumped to level 1320. Bow walked up to Babcock's door and knocked on it. "Enter." said Dr Babcock. Bow walked in and said "I left my helmet cracked and vomited in it, then left it on a dumpster." Babcock laughed and said "Good work then." Bow sat down on a chair and said "My mind has been poisoned hasn't it?" "Not poisoned but taken away. Your Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and dementia have taken a hold and will continue to take hold for no matter how long you live." "I just hope, I don't vomit on you when I die." "Do not.. Do not say things like that! You may die without notice and without warning, but your the closet I've had to a friend in years.." Bow smiled and said "Awh. Thanks Dr Babcock." "Please call me Jack." "Alright. Jack. I'm going to go to bed. Night." "Night Bow."Bow woke up in the middle of the night and said "Jack! Jack!" Jack ran in and saw Bow in distress. "What's the matter Bow? Are you ok?" Jack picked up some water and tried to give it to Bow, but Bow knocked it across the room. Bow tried to stand up but he fell to the floor and he grabbed his head. "it's getting worse!" "Well.. It's not going to get any better!." Bow reached up to Jack with a shaky hand and said "This is not good. I can't sleep." Bow got up again but fell again and said "My body is saying no more." Jack tried to help up Bow, but he kept refusing, so Jack hooked him up to medical equipment and said "This should help make things easier. "Bow continued to decline and in the late hours of the morning said "Jack. I know we are friends, but I cannot continue, with all this treatment. Do the right thing..." Bow then had a moment and said "Who are you?" Jack sat on his knees and said "I'm Dr Jack Babcock, your friend and Doctor. I'm also going to turn off this machine. Your health has declined and your not fit to even get up." Bow snapped and said "Don't you dare." "Bow that is the dementia talking." Bow snapped out of it and said "This is hard.. How many patients have you had like me?" "About 12". Bow lifted his hand up to Jack's cheek and said "It's ok. Turn everything off." Jack held back tears and said "I know how hard it is to refuse to do something Bow. But this time I can't you are a friend." Bow chuckled and said "Like a brother." "Like a brother." Jack later turned away for a moment and heard the machine beep. "Bow!" "It's ok Jack, let me go. I might be a friend but I need to go." Jack held Bow's chest plate and put his ear to his heart. "Listen Jack, Like a brother. Like a doctor." Bow reached again for his cheek and said "Do your duty.. I've done mine." Jack walked over to the machine wiping a tear away and turned the machine off. "Bow. Forgive me." Bow smiled and said "All is forgiven. The answers have been answered and a great life lived. I will always be your friend.. Thank you..." Bow let out one last sentence "Permission to rest?" "Permission granted ARC-6446 ." Bow's hand fell from Jack's cheek and his eyes went back into his head. "Rest In Peace your brave soldier." Jack closed Bow's eyes and put Bow's hands over his chest. Bow letting out one last grunt of appreciation. Jack contacted the army and said Bow had died from complications from dementia and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The Army acknowledged his death and said to Jack that he could bury him on his property. Jack buried Bow in his yard and said to the ones that came to his funeral "I was his friend. And mentor. I'll miss him." Death on Coruscant After a long time of working on Coruscant, Jack decided it was time to give it all up. He was so fraile he had to use a walking stick to get around but even that couldn't help him move around. Jack couldn't talk to anyone without having to slow down between words, Jack also had a bad hip that he could when it was going to break or pop out. Jack left a message for anyone that tried to find him. "Dear, whoever finds this, I have passed away and would like to thank you for being there for this journey and for everything that has ever happened around the days of the Republic. I have grown old gracefully and not recieved help. I would like to thank you all for your words and support through the times of the array." Jack that night went to bed and he never woke up again. Jack had died in his sleep, peacefully and soundly. Trivia * Jack never shaved and yet had a beard that was short * Jack had a white stripe through the middle of his hair line * Jack helped Bow in his final days * Jack was a neurologist * Jack had a sister Category:Doctors